


Doctor Sexy

by Ashhspencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhspencer/pseuds/Ashhspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has been referred to a 'sex therapist' by a co worker and doesn't know what to make of it. Doctor Sherlock Holmes is definitely the best doctor he's ever met (besides himself, obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please don't be too harsh a critique x

Doctor John Watson had never even heard of 'Sexual Therapists' before, let alone thought of meeting one. He had spend all morning googling this Sherlock Holmes on his laptop with no avail, he was no where to be found. John looked at his watch: 12pm. He thought he should distract himself from the thought of another grown man asking him awkward questions about his sexuality for a whole hour tonight, by going to Scotland Yard to meet with some old colleges about a case he wanted in on. Something about two American men welding a strange looking knife, decapitating another young man in an alleyway, the eyewitness says he was a vampire, but they don't exist so obviously he's mental.

*****

John felt that a waiting room was inappropriate for a 'sex doctor', rude magazines on the table where there should be health magazines like there were in his practice. A huge portrait of a naked man and women sat staring above the receptionist (why would there need to be a receptionist, surely Dr. Holmes is the only doctor?).  
"John Watson?" A deep, husky (maybe sexy?) voice came from the hallway.  
John nervously stood from his seat and slowly walked toward the man. He noticed his suit, classy, smart, expensive. This doctor had the most marvellous figure, slender but definitely fit under that tight outfit. Large hands, a mop of curly brown hair on top of a strangely attractive face with the most magical mouth John had ever laid eyes on. 

Why was he even thinking about this? The woman who had referred him to this bloody place had always thought he wasn't completely straight and yes, people sometimes mistook him for being a bit queer but really... 

The office wasn't what John had been expecting. He didn't know really what it was he was expecting, a big, red spinning bed in the centre, rose petals on wine coloured carpet? Dim lighting and mood music in the background? His office was large, brown carpet, no bed (sex therapist huh?), no flowers of any sort. There was a huge library at the back of the room, probably filled with karma sutras and safe sex procedures no doubt.

"Mr Watson-"  
"Doctor."  
"Yes?" The doctor smiled with that stupid mouth.  
"No, it's Doctor Watson." John looked at a lovely looking spot on the floor so he didn't have to look into his eyes.  
John heard the man laugh. A deep, slow, half assed laugh, he guessed, thought he didn't want to look up.  
"Apologies, Doctor Watson." The doctor stood up and walked over to stand in front of John, "I am Doctor Sherlock Holmes, however I would prefer it if you simply called me Sherlock. A lot simpler, and a lot more personal, to put you at ease." He put his index finger under John's chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. 

Those fucking eyes. What colour even were they? Blue, but green, but grey and hazel? How can one mans eyes be so many different colours? Why did he even notice? Why does he even care?

"So John, can I call you John?" He didn't wait for a reply, "You are here because you don't understand your sexuality nor have you had a chance to explore it in recent years since you keep getting refused at the public bars you go out to at night with the intent of 'getting laid'."  
John looked up, suddenly surprised.  
"How d-"  
"Obviously."  
"-are you!"  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Sherlock said, definitely not sorry.  
"How did you even come to assume all of that? Confused about my sexuality? At my age? How on earth could you even possibly know about my-"  
"Your sorry attempts at picking up?"  
John put his hand up, "Please stop interrupting me."  
Sherlock sat back down in his chair, crossing his right leg over his left and putting his palms together in front of his face. He must absolutely love himself sick, John thought. How could he know that every night for months he has been trying to get a woman, any woman, to go home with him, or even just give him a quick blow job in the loos, anything to stop this awful loneliness from engulfing him fully.

"Look John, we have only got one hour, and since you are paying for this I would like to think you actually want to use the session for something other than staring at me with your mouth open."  
John was just about to argue when Sherlock leant toward him and planted the softest and sweetest kiss he had ever received on his open mouth. Still John didn't make any movements, so Sherlock assumed he had officially consented and continued to place numerous kisses randomly on John's mouth. Before John could catch up, Sherlock had moved to a new position, on the floor between John's knees.  
"What are yo-" John squeaked out before being cut off by a long, thin finger on his lips.  
Sherlock slowly unzipped John's fly and started pulling at his belt loops, to hint to John that his pants needed to come off. John happily obliged, having not had anything or anyone excluding his own hands down there in months.

Sherlock looked gleefully at the tent pitched up in John's pants, unknowing it was not initially for him, but the excitement for a new pair of hands. John didn't know how he was supposed to act so he just sat, knees apart, with his hands next to him on the leather. When Sherlock had finally removed every piece of clothing between himself and John's pulsing cock he didn't leave time for John to prepare for what came next. 

Sherlock's large hands covered John's dick almost entirely, he didn't need to pull too much to get it fully erect and suddenly John felt the wonderful feeling of a warm, wet mouth over the head of his cock. Bloody hell, this guy was good, he thought blissfully as Sherlock used his tongue in ways John never imagined were possible as well as managing to get almost the entirety of John's cock down his throat. No gag reflex then, John wondered through moans of pleasure. Sherlock teased John by changing his speed and motions constantly keeping him on the brink of finishing, he kept his mouth on the head of his cock while using his hands and thin fingers to pleasure John's balls separately, and at the same time. John had both hands in Sherlock's hair, gripped tight pulling him closer. Willing him to go harder.  
"Oh god, I'm so close... So cl-ooaaah" he moaned as he came into the doctors mouth, hard and fast.  
Sherlock made sure he watched John's face as he came and that alone made him feel something growing harder in his own trousers.

"I... I don't know what to say," John muttered, "I've never done anything like that with a man before."  
Sherlock helped John back into his trousers, saving one last look of that beautiful cock before John zipped up his fly. Smiling slyly at John he sat back into his office chair.  
"So how did you feel about that, John?"  
"Feel? You want to talk about how I feel now?" John laughed. "I feel bloody great, mate. I can't remember the last time I've gotten a blow job like that!" Still sweating nervously he tried to laugh off his embarrassment over what just happened.  
"John. There is absolutely no need to feel embarrassed or nervous about any of this. This is for you, I am here to benefit you. We are exploring your sexuality and learning what pleasures you the most." He licked his lips seductively, John made a mental note to remember those beautiful lips when he got home so he could have a wank in the shower before bed (hopefully more successful than the last few times).  
"I've never been attracted to a man, nor have I ever even thought about doing anything sexual with one," he found that fantastic spot on the floor to look at again, "I'm not saying I'm attracted to you, because I definitely like women. It's just that it felt really bloody good." He sighed.  
John felt Sherlock's huge hands on the small of his back, guiding him to the door. He just gave him a blow job and now he's pushing me to leave?  
"So I think we both know I will see you next week, Doctor John Watson."  
Yeah. Maybe we can do a few more things with that stupid damn mouth of yours.


	2. Back for Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes back to the therapist for another 'check up'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why there's people looking at this shit but I love watching these guys do it in my head so it's gonna keep coming i guess

John had tried to schedule another appointment with Dr. Holmes as soon as he possible could, but apparently, every single other person in London had wanted the same thing. He has to wait a week. Seven entire, horrible, sexless, wank filled days. John couldn't believe how often he would catch himself staring at a wall or a random person in the street or a cafe, lost in thought imagining those amazing features. Those high cheekbones, magical eyes and fucking delicious lips. Why is he even thinking about what his ass would feel like in his hands or if he would like to be tied to a bed while he got fucked from behind? He had always loved women! Breasts, labia, clitoris, oh my! However, as soon as John had lain eyes on that masterpiece of a man, all that had changed.

*****

The ten minutes John has been sitting in the waiting room felt like ten years. Why was Sherlock taking so long with the preceding patient? Were they having sex? He didn't give John an extra ten minutes when he was busting his ass to ask a million questions about why something he always thought could never happen, happened, and felt so bloody right!

"John! I knew you would come back." That voice, like velvet, echoed the waiting room.  
John looked up to see that magnificent mouth smiling at him, basically asking him to fuck it. Something has to be up. How can John, a supposedly straight 37 year old man, be suddenly attracted to a man he has met just once. Although, that one time they did meet Sherlock had John's cock halfway down his throat..  
John quickly rose and followed Sherlock into the office.  
"John. John.. John.. John.."  
"Listen, Sherlock. Like we talked about last time, I don't want to waste another minute, another second, of this tiny hour. So let's get to it." John mustered the courage to firmly look Sherlock right in the eyes. Hazel today, he took note.  
Hell, Sherlock didn't need to be told twice.

Sherlock pushed John against his desk, John knocking everything off by reflex. John was on his back and Sherlock between his thighs, ripping John's clothes off as fast as humanly possible (not that John thinks Sherlock is human anyway). Sherlock kissed John tenderly starting at his neck and slowly making his way down.. His chest.. Straying at the nipples for a short while.. Bellybutton... Crotch.. Thighs and thankfully, since John was already extremely eager judging by his rock hard erection, starting tonging John's already dripping cock.

Moaning for more, John pulled at Sherlock's curls and pulled himself up to a height where he could kiss Sherlock comfortably and passionately, Sherlock's hands never straying from John's ever growing dick.  
"John, I must say, your penis is quite possibly the most exquisite dick I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes, lips, tongue and hands on."  
John shushed him and pulled him back into his mouth with his tongue. With a grunt as a signal, Sherlock slowly pushed two fingers into John's inviting asshole.  
"Oaaoh god, Sherlock yess" John moaned in pleasure, as Sherlock found his prostate.  
"Moan for me John, make noise for me." Sherlock urged.  
John, barely hearing what Sherlock moaned due to the pure pleasure he was feeling having his prostate fingered by such long, slender fingers, simply moaned and pulled harder on Sherlock's hair.  
Sherlock had other surprises in store for John as he lifted him off the desk, John's legs twisted around Sherlock's waist, and threw them both onto the leather sofa a few meters away, where they continued the Doctor's physical check up.

Sherlock managed to fit another finger in John's ass and start thrusting at a constant rhythm before John started writhing in pleasure, so close to finishing.  
"John, John, cum on me. Please cum on me John." Sherlock pleaded with his silky, sexy voice, hot in John's ear.  
That was enough to set him off and John came so hard he had to force his fist into his mouth to stop him screaming out loud.  
Leaving John to catch his breath, stark naked on Sherlock's messy desk, Sherlock began gathering their clothes from opposing corners of the room.  
"Well John, at least we know one thing for certain. Your prostate is in fine shape." He grinned as he licked the cum off his wonderful, amazing, brilliant fingers.


End file.
